Ghouls fire
by draagon537
Summary: Every time natsu tried he failed, now abandoned by igneel he must deal with vampires who try to f*** him a bad summary good story
1. Chapter 1

**Ghoul's Fire**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or Rosario vampire**

**This is my second story and don't worry I will still continue the first one, alright enough of that lets get on with the story and I say thank you fanfictionhunter for this idea for a story**

**The runaway **

"But I just don't get it" a small pink haired boy shouted to a large red scaled dragon

"Natsu I told you before multiple times, if you can't use dragon slaying magic you have no reason to be here" the dragon roared at Natsu making him fall over

"I-I can learn it, give me another chance, please" the now known Natsu literally begged placing his head on the ground

"Hm fine if you can eat this small fireball I will continue to teach you but if you fail the flames will kill you **make your choice**" the dragon glared with all seriousness but Natsu didn't look or feel worried as a 5 year old kid did not know what death was

"Bring on the fire no flame can scare me" Natsu puffed out his chest waiting for a small fireball to hit him or so he was expecting, a large fireball the size about a small mountain formed above the dragons scales "err Igneel can you make it a bit smaller" Natsu took a few steps back waving his arms trying to get his attention but was failing

"now lets see if you a worthy of the pride of being a **dragon slayer**" Igneel released the fireball letting it consume Natsu and the forest surroundings, also catching a few gazes from people in a distance

"Well well it seems there is another failure for poor little Igneel" a blond haired women with tanned skin smirked then disappeared

Igneel looked around to see the pink haired boy lying there lifelessly "Well now that's over I better go before more weak humans come and disturb me" he flapped his wings and started to hover then looked back at the failed dragon slayer for a few minutes then glided away from the scene.

(One minute after Igneel left)

The mysterious woman reappears in a flash of light and walks over to the boy "my my this is quite good a test subject that can live after a dragon attack" she bends down and picks him up by the rags he is in "be grateful to receive my blood" her fangs extended out of her mouth and she goes to his neck "you life is now in my hands" she bite him

(Two months later)

After Natsu's life was saved by the woman known as Gyokuro he was sent to a magical facility to 'help' kids with high magic power run by a man known as zero or brain depending on his mood. Gyokuro had placed Natsu in there with hopes of becoming a vampire but got something quite different a ghoul (in this story ghouls can control themselves)

Natsu was sitting in depression knees covering his face with now blood crimson eyes and once bright pink now the darkest shade of pink hair colour. _Why am I here they lock me in here and don't tell me why I am here _*knock knock*

The door opened with a magical seal "Natsu it's time for your training" Gyokuro walked in wearing a simple strapless black dress and a commanders jacket resting on her shoulders

"I don't wanna"

"And why not" Gyokuro raised her voice and crossed her arms

"I want to see Igneel, I passed his test so I can become the strongest" Gyokuro raised her eyebrow at the statement

"If you just do as I say, power will be yours in more ways than one" Gyokuro walked over and sat on the chair next to the bed Natsu was on

"What do you mean more than one power, do you mean more ways of fighting" Natsu hyped up

"do what I say and you will find out" a smirk went across her face when Natsu started jumping for joy as he was going to be the strongest. "I will take that as a yes, now follow me and let's make you train" Gyokuro stood up and started to walk but stopped when Natsu was not following her

"What about Igneel, I have to find him" Natsu pouted

"He left you with us to make you stronger"

"Can I see him?"

"No he is waiting for you to get stronger and he said he won't come back until you are the strongest human, now get your ass here"

(walking down the corridor)

"This is how it is going to work, Zero is going to help you have more magic in your body then I will teach you the magic you will learn also you will be given some paperwork to help you as you need to use your brain which will help in the future"

"Ah Natsu its time for your training, let the workers strap you on the machine" Zero said with a smile that could be happy or evil depending on the situation, Natsu walked in as instructed and let the people move him in place.

"Zero a word" Gyokuro dragged him from hearing distance

"Hm what do you want, my lady" he said mockingly and she let out a growl

"You are making up a guild correct"

"Yes and let me guess you want that boy in my guild"

"That's right, I want you to teach him despair so he will hate the world and follow orders without question, understand"

"Sure, now let me get back to my work" Zero walked away back to where Natsu was and Gyokuro stomped in the other direction

"Alright now turn the power on at 50%" Zero commanded (like they did on Ultear)

"But isn't it too high for someone who is just starting" a random worker asked

"It is your job to follow orders not ask questions now put it up to 50" Zero grinned at the sight of a small boy being able to withstand such power

(Four years later)

"You are now finished for the day go and rest Natsu, you will need all your strength tomorrow, and the power will be raised to 100%" Zero said looking up from paperwork

"Thank you master Zero" Natsu walked out of the room

Natsu was now 5'6 wearing his regular outfit (what he wears after the 7 years) but without the scarf and had a dark chain locket on his bare arm (same as Tsukunes but is black not silver)

Natsu had gotten used to the building as he was the only subject that could roam freely because others tried to escape. The only other person who could roam freely was her.

"Hey Moka what's up" Natsu said looking directly into her blood red eyes

"Big brother" Moka shouted sprinting to Natsu and giving him a death hug

"For the last time I am not your brother I am your friend" Natsu sighed

"Then why do you have the same power as me and live in the same place" Moka protested

"Coincidence that's all now call me by my name"

"Fine but I still think we should be brother and sister" Moka pouted but Natsu just sighed

"well too bad we're not, so what are you doing out here"

"Waiting for you to fight me" Moka charged at him with a speed an athlete would beg to have and jumped up to kick him in the head but Natsu grabbed her leg and through her against a wall making a large dent in it. "I won't stop until I beat you" Moka got up again about to charge but Gyokuro clapped for them to stop

"That's enough, Moka you need to train before you can fight so go ask Zero for it" Gyokuro looked down on the small girl then to Natsu "I need to talk to you, come with me Natsu"

"I don't need more training I am the strongest" Moka glared back at her step mother

"Then why haven't you beat him yet" which made Moka look down and walk to Zero's lab

"So Gyokuro, why did you need to see me?" Natsu asked with a bored voice

"I need you to complete a little task of mine"

(Hargeon town the next day)

"God that took forever" Natsu talked to himself and took out a piece of paper with mission details as he walked out of the train _Hm so all I need to do is kill the mayor of the city_ "that's all they give me what the hell" _oh well at least the moneys good but knowing Gyokuro she will take all the money for herself_

Natsu walked around the town for an hour trying to find where this mayor guy was as he could not read the directions properly _damn I should have listened to them when they told me how to read a map_

"Finally found you" Natsu seeing the building walks through the front door but stays in the shadows so no one could see his face or even notice he was there. He kept on walking until he reached two huge doors that flung open with a force as big as the doors themselves

Two people walked through the doors, one had scarlet hair wearing armour and a blue skirt which Natsu thought was weird being overly protected on her chest but having no protection on her legs. Natsu then glanced at the other one; this guy had black hair but had nothing but his boxers on and seemed to be in a mood. The two of them were arguing with each other until the scarlet girl glanced in Natsu's direction

"I'm sorry you had to see that, you may hit me" she said to Natsu clenching her fist but he responded with a grunt

"Why are you apologising to me" Natsu asked with a confused look

"We were fighting in this building and getting in your way" she bowed

"Wait are you going to take the job the mayor has because we just took it" gray interrupted the two

"No I am not taking a job from the mayor"

"well that's a relief, I didn't want you to come all the way here for nothing" as they walked past Natsu he slapped her ass making her growl and go as red as her hair "w-what was that for"

"Hey I wasn't the one to tell someone else to hit them and not expect to get hit" Natsu smirked _thank you for teaching me how to beat someone in a argument Gyokuro_

The two walked away the woman mumbling words about how he was a pervert and the guy was laughing at her blush only to get chased by her avoiding the punches she was throwing.

"Stupid idiots" Natsu walked into the mayor's office to be greeted by the man himself. After Natsu closed the door he walked up to his desk, with a grin

"I heard the conversation outside, if you don't want to take the job what brings you here young man" the mayor said in a cheery tone

"How about I show you instead"

"And how will you show me, is it a presentation or a small show"

"Okay here we go" Natsu got in a striking stance

*Ghoul magic – Blood lust*

Natsu's hand went straight into the man's chest and came right back out with the blood all over his hand and wrist. Natsu looked at the mayor, licking the blood of his hand "don't even bother I hit your heart, it will be over in seconds" the mayor slid of his chair in a heap. "this was so boring the mission said kill someone, I thought I was going to fight with someone to the death but all I get is this old bastard"

Natsu went over to close the man's eyes since he still had a good side to him then he saw a key on a piece of sting around the man's neck. Natsu picked the key up and looked around the room for a lock but found nothing. "Wait a minute if it was a movie it would be behind a picture", a minute later he had looked under every picture but found nothing until he walked back to the man seeing a safe under the desk "you have to be kidding, what the hell"

Natsu opened the safe with the key to find a large sum of money, important business ledgers and a strange ring that glowed with magic

"Hm the instructions say take all important documents and that's it" he took all the sheets of paper in a case then looked at the other objects "that money must be the reward money for those two and that ring might be a bonus, well it will be a shame to waste all that money" Natsu grabbed the bundles of money and stuffed it in his pockets then picked up the ring "I better take this to a magic jeweller"

(At the train station)

Hm if this ring does what that guy said I think I will keep it, even If I am immune to fire having some resistance to other elements will be useful (the ring is like some of Erza's armour but only has a 20% resistance instead of 50%)

**Chapter end**

**Alright guys there you go, tell me If you like or don't like it and no flamers. I already have a general Idea for the story but You guys can choose what will happen to Natsu and Moka, here are the options**

**1. Continue as dark guild members**

**2. Join fairy tail (will be after Wendy joins)**

**3. Any of your Ideas I like**

**Drag is out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghoul's Fire**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or Rosario vampire**

**Readers of this story please review, good things or helping me improve I mean writers like reviews more than favs because we can see you put time into writing it. Thank you all reviewers**

**List of Natsu's spells**

**Blood lust – Natsu's hand is covered in a purple red colour, his hand is in a stabbing motion**

**Aura blast – Natsu does not have to say this spell but uses a lot of magic (the same attack Moka's father used on Tsukune last episode in capu 2)**

**Holy locket first release - this improves Natsu's speed to nearly double**

**Holy locket second release - this improves Natsu's physical strength to triple**

**That's all I could think of right now; please give me a few Ideas, and ok let's start the story**

**The new guild**

Natsu walked from the train station to the magic research centre, looking at his new ring. The ring was metallic silver with a blood cross instead of a jewel and the word blood going around the ring

"I'm sure it was gold with a small ruby on top before but now it has changed" Natsu said out loud not caring who heard him "oh well" Natsu kept on walking not noticing the person in the shadows

Natsu sniffed the air, noticing the stalker but ignored it as he smelled the best thing in the world for him, food food and more food; he walked through an alleyway to go a shortcut

"Why are you following me" Natsu turned around to get a fireball to the face "fire magic on me was the biggest mistake you have ever made"

"Oh really well I won't use fire magic then I will use my katana to cut you into pieces" the figure stepped out of the shadows and into view. The man had long blond hair, pointy ears light brown eyes

"Then I will break that little sword of yours, after that it will be your face that is broken" a evil smirk went across both of their faces, both of them charged at incredible speeds ready to strike the other

*holy locket first release* the locket around Natsu's arm glowed and managed to dodge a blade going for his head as the second strike came down Natsu leaned in letting the blade cut his skin, then stretched out his arm

*ghoul magic – blood lust*

"nice try fake vampire" two tails made from solid flames wrapped around Natsu's arm stopping the spell then two other tails punched him as they were fists "so it is true after all, you learned how to be immune to fire but can't eat it so failed to become a dragon slayer, how sad"

"J- Just who are you and how do you know about me"

"My name is Kuyou and for how I know you well we are going to be in the same guild so I wanted to test you and I am quite impressed how strong a kid can be" he grinned before throwing the pink haired boy on the ground

"Why did you drop me asshole" Natsu got up and punched Kuyou right in the face but to his surprise he caught it

"Because you are weak and not at my level idiot, go back to the magic research centre and see Gyokuro" Kuyou snapped his fingers then flames surrounded him and then he disappeared leaving a small fire on the ground

_Hm I'm going to kick his ass when I see him again_ Natsu thought as he stormed off scaring everyone he passed especially a blond with brown eyes, a blue skirt and a white and blue shirt left unbuttoned at the top exposing the top of her breasts.

_Oh my god what is he, a monster that was just like Erza when Mira told her she had run out of strawberry cheesecake _the girl shivered at the thought of a another monster like Erza and turned her head to see the man was gone.

(Back at the magic research lab)

"Kuyou I thought I told you to bring him here" Zero stood up or now known as brain to the others because his way to make plans and carry them out without destroying every piece of dust

"Don't worry brain, he is close and I regret getting this hearing ability, he is so damn loud" a dark red headed man with a snake covering his ears with its tail said annoyed.

The door burst open as a Natsu charged in and went to Kuyou as soon as he saw the fire fox ready to punch him in the face but was stopped by a red head band wearing, black haired man who simply flipped Natsu on his back. "Jeez calm down pinkie" the man walked back to the wall he was standing against

"I WILL KICK YOUR ASS, NO ONE CALLS ME PINKIE" Natsu screamed out as his hair went silver and his eyes went blood red but was stopped by a clap that made a small earth quake

"That's enough Natsu everyone else has met each other so after you meet everyone come to my office" Gyokuro walked out followed by Brain and Cobra, Natsu turned around looking at the group of people

"You know me retard" Kuyou snorted which got him a smack on the head from a black haired girl who then walked over

"My name is Akua, nice to meet you" she bowed and walked over to him placing a bare leg through his legs and her hands on his ass "I can help you with anything" she whispered in his ear "anything your urges desire" then she was pulled back by a blonde in a white dress (I know Akua is out of character but that is for a reason later in the story and there will be no spoilers, also if I don't say anything about their appearance they look the same as in the manga)

"Please don't listen to her, she can be an idiot at times, oh sorry my name is Kahlua" the blonde said as she gave a large smile

The tallest man of the group came forward "names Raika so the lady said you were strong so how would you like to get beaten by the great Raika" he grinned like a hunter stalking his prey

The head banded man gave a simple "gin" (gin is not wearing a blazer and his trousers are now black) Natsu then took his attention from him then told his own name and asked if this group was the only members

"Well Gyokuro is the master and apparently Moka will join when she is strong enough also we are in charge of some lower guilds so it's not that bad" Raika informed Natsu of the smaller pieces of detail after Kahlua reminded him to see Gyokuro, which Natsu ran off remembering the first time he made her wait

(Gyokuro's office)

It has been five minutes since Natsu had started to talk to Gyokuro about his mission, after he handed the documents he stole from the mayor he turned to walk out but was stopped by a magic circle. Natsu turned to see a devilish smirk on her face

"It's time to remove that holy locket don't you think"

"I thought it was to stop my magic destroying me" Natsu said worryingly

"You can control that magic now and without that locket you will be much stronger but I will give you a choice" Natsu tilted his head confused "be a ghoul or a vampire?"

"What's the difference?"

"A vampire is several times stronger but comes at a price, if you don't drink blood at least every week you can become sick and die but that's all" Gyokuro looked at him with all seriousness

"Like hell I will die, when I can kill for blood" Natsu laughed like a madman

"Take off that locket and put on this one, before you ask that one suppresses power while the one I'm holding changes you into a vampire" she gave him the locket that was identical but had a jewel that looked like his own eye _now that pain in the ass will feel all the pain he gave me from headaches, let's hope he shuts up from the torture he gets from turning into a vampire_

As soon as Natsu put the locket around his arm a huge amount of pain went straight up his arm to the rest of his body making him grit his teeth "oh sorry I forgot about that" she said laughing so much from the pain she nearly fell off her chair "you bitch" Natsu muttered as it was the only thing he could say

"AKUA! " Akua burst in the room with no emotion on her face "take Natsu to your room and have all the fun you want with him, he is feeling the pain from change"

Akua licked her lips and smiled happily "I can do anything I want with him" "yes" Akua picked Natsu up and headed to her room

(Akua's room)

After Akua placed Natsu on the bed she started to strip him after that just put the cover over his waste "why did you strip me?"

"So we can have some fun" Akua got on top of him, her ass facing his face. She lifted her covers, about to give Natsu a blow job but the door slammed open with Moka looking really angry and killing intent came off her as fast as gin could run.

Akua just looked at Moka then sighed "oh fuck"

**Chapter end**

**Alright guys what did you think, please tell me if I should continue or not. If I should can you help me with the guilds name because it is confusing if I have fairy tail and fairy tale and here are the magic that people know, they will have more types of skills as most use one or two techniques in the manga so that will change**

**Natsu – ghoul magic (still called that if he is a ghoul or vampire)**

**Akua – dimensional magic (the same as hougetsu jigen-tou just easier for me to remember)**

**Kahlua – transformation magic ( instead of just bat wing swords or something, she can change it to any weapon also she can transform into a exact replica of someone, kind of like Gemini but she can just look at the person)**

**Kuyou – fire fox magic (he is immune to fire and water does not put it out like regular fire)**

**Gin – hyper magic (got the name from hyper speed, it is five times faster than normal speed magic, double the speed Jellal has using meteor)**

**Raika – booming magic (thunder makes a boom so there you got anything better tell me)**

**Moka – shinso magic (combat with strong strength)**

**It is a monster guild so yes they can transform releasing their full power Natsu, Moka and Akua get stronger and faster kahlua's magic increases to three times the original, Kuyou's flames surround him like in the manga so people can't get close Raika and Gin doubles their speed**

**Drag is out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ghoul's fire**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

**Sorry for not updating guys, since the story looked unpopular compared to the others I thought no one liked it or very few liked it but now since people want some more chapters, I will update more regularly. **

**I have decided to tell you the skill levels they will have at the end of the next chapter so there you go**

**This is just to tell you their skills, facts and to say I will write more chapters**

Name: Natsu Dragneel

Age: 14

Gender: male

Magic: ghoul magic

Magic strength: low S rank

Magic reserves: mid A rank

Magic control: high S rank (because of the locket)

Combat skills: low B rank

Physical strength: high A rank

Speed: mid A rank

Intelligence: high D rank (well still better than normal Natsu)

Overall rank: high A rank

Name: Moka Shuzen

Age: 11

Gender: female

Magic: Shinso magic

Magic strength: low A rank

Magic reserves: high S rank

Magic control: high E rank

Combat skills: low B rank

Physical strength: low S rank

Speed: high B rank

Intelligence: mid A rank (but can be really stupid about things)

Overall rank: low A rank

Name: Akua Shuzen

Age: 17

Gender: female

Magic: dimensional magic

Magic strength: high S rank

Magic reserves: low A rank

Magic control: mid A rank

Combat skills: mid S rank

Physical strength: high A rank

Speed: low S rank

Intelligence: high A rank

Overall rank: mid S rank

Name: Kahlua Shuzen

Age: 16

Gender: female

Magic: transformation magic

Magic strength: low S rank

Magic reserves: mid S rank

Magic control: low A rank

Combat skills: high A rank

Physical strength: high S rank

Speed: low A rank

Intelligence: high B rank

Overall rank: low S rank

Name: Ginei Morioka

Age: 16

Gender: male

Magic: hyper magic

Magic strength: low S rank

Magic reserves: mid A rank

Magic control: low S rank

Combat skills: high A rank

Physical strength: mid C rank

Speed: above S rank

Intelligence: high C rank

Overall rank: low S rank

Name: Kuyou (it doesn't give a fucking last name, what the hell)

Age: 23

Gender: male

Magic: fire fox magic

Magic strength: high A rank

Magic reserves: mid A rank

Magic control: mid S rank

Combat skills: high B rank

Physical strength: low A rank

Speed: mid A rank

Intelligence: low S rank

Overall rank: mid A rank

Name: Raika

Age: 24

Gender: male

Magic: booming magic

Magic strength: low S rank

Magic reserves: low B rank

Magic control: mid S rank

Combat skills: low S rank

Physical strength: mid B rank

Speed: high S rank

Intelligence: low D rank

Overall rank: mid S rank

**There you go guys that's my list, if you think they are a bit weak still don't worry they will get stronger but not godlike. Sorry for not continuing the story in a while, I will add two more chapters before I update the other stories to say sorry.**

**Drag is out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghoul's fire**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

**Hey guys as I said I have updated the story first, hope you like it, if not why are you reading this. Now to the story**

**Natsu's change**

_After Akua placed Natsu on the bed she started to strip him after that just put the cover over his waste "why did you strip me?"_

_"__So we can have some fun" Akua got on top of him, her ass facing his face. She lifted her covers, about to give Natsu a blow job but the door slammed open with Moka looking really angry and killing intent came off her as fast as gin could run._

_Akua just looked at Moka then sighed "oh fuck"_

"Akua, just what the hell are you playing at" Moka's hair covered her eyes as she walked forward

"Now now Moka it's not what you think" Akua backed to the wall with her hands raised in defence "I was just... making sure he was alright, that's all I swear"

Moka's head leaned forward touching noses "hm... ok" she walked over to the door and left, leaving Akua open jawed

_How stupid can she be seriously, oh well time to have some fun_ as Akua got back into position above Natsu she started sucking, not noticing the person spying on them

(Next week)

Natsu was sitting at a table or should I say under the table hiding from Akua with Kahlua next to him to protect him for a price like playing games together like dress up

"Natsu where are you? You know you can't from me" Akua called from a corridor close to the room

"Natsu get over here" Kahlua stood up and lifted her dress "hide under here"

The first time she done that he was scared that Kahlua was the same as Akua but after the 602 times hiding there you kind of get used to it. Natsu quickly crawled under and lifted himself up using her waist to avoid his feet getting seen. In fact the only thing he did not like about it was the price and his nose so close to her pussy when she was excited (basically all the times he was hiding.

"Hey Akua looking for Natsu again" Kahlua asked with a big smile, while the girl responded with a simple nod

"Looks like I have to give up for now, I guess I can stop chasing him for a while" Akua sighed

"YES I DON'T HAVE TO HIDE ANYMORE" Natsu started jumping up and down caring Kahlua on his shoulders mean while Akua showed of a evil grin

"So that's the reason is it" Akua muttered under her breath catching the blonde's attention who then tried to make Natsu notice but he was too busy celebrating "oh Natsu"

He turned around noticing the killing intent; he jumped back and fell over "Y-yes" cold sweat covered his back made him shiver

Grabbing his head, she pushed his head into kahlua's assets then placed her own behind him, squeezing his head from behind. She snapped her fingers and they disappeared

(Kahlua's room)

The three appeared on a queen sized pink bed in a pile "oh so you like pussies more that tits, you are strange Natsu" as she felt a head under her and she could see Kahlua in front of her "I will make sure you never forget the feeling Natsu" then she started to move her hips to rub against his face

"Akua what will I never forget" Natsu said while patting her shoulder with a shaky hand

"Eh" a few seconds of silence "EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH" she slowly got up not to see Natsu's face but Moka's face with twitching eyes

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Moka pushed Akua off her then delivered a kick to the face sending the black haired girl implanted into a wall leaving the other two with open mouths "Natsu"

"Yeah"

"Why was Akua talking about you like that?"

"N-no reason"

"Stop lying" Moka jumped on Natsu knocking him over "I'm not going to let anyone take you, not even my sisters" she was about to plant her lips on his but the raven haired girl tackled the silver haired girl. Insults were heard from the two sisters as they wrestled each other not noticing the third sister

"He's mine" Kahlua placed her lips on his, exploring his mouth with her tongue while Moka and Akua stood still with killing intent

"Oh Kahlua" Akua said politely cracking her knuckles "outside now"

(Outside field)

"Alright let's do this, winner gets Natsu" all three rushed in

**Fight on **

All three collided, Kahlua with her bat shaped arm, Akua with her dimensional hand sword and Moka with her supernatural strength leaving all girls in a explosion of magic power

Akua jumped back avoiding kahlua's bat arm while Moka used her momentum to punch kahlua's shoulder then kick her in the stomach but the bat arm hit Moka sending her flying

*dimension magic – ten dimensions*

Akua slashed Kahlua ten times instantly in the same place making her fall to her knees then Moka kicked Akua into Kahlua who then hit her back like a pinball

*dual swords*

Kahlua's arms glowed in a dark purple light before showing her arms, both of her arms turned into bat arms "I'm not finished yet"

*wings*

The purple light appeared again now covering her back as it disappeared two wings showed

"I'm not going to get beat since you are my older sisters" magic tensed in her body making the air thick and hard for anyone to breathe

"I'm not goi-"Akua looked around "where's Natsu?"

The two girls looked around with worried looks as all said at the same time "who finds him first gets to keep him"

(Gyokuro's office)

"Are you saying you want to hide in here because the 'all-powerful' Natsu can't handle a few little girls" Gyokuro gave a small smirk

"N-no I-I'm not s-scared or a-anything" Natsu said looking away from her

"Oh my aren't you a bad liar" Gyokuro stood up from her chair and walked in front of her desk "time for your next lesion"

He nodded "that will stop the girls from touching me"

"Won't stop a beautiful lady through"

"W-what are you talking about" as he tried to back off a magic circle stopped him

"Next lesion, how to pleasure a woman or how to let a woman pleasure you" she grabbed his chin and placed her lips on his as she pressed her body against him, his hands moved on his own and pulled her ass towards him

"What are you doing" Natsu said with a blush and questioning look then she moved her head to his ear

"The vampire race is endangered and the amount of pureblood vampires is six"

"Only six?" she grunted in agreement

Gyokuro then started to rub her body against him making some movement in Natsu's member which she felt so rubbed more aggressively "As the only pure blood male vampire, fuck me"

"I'm not ready yet" he tried to get out but found his body not doing what he wants to "my body why?" Natsu found himself taking off her dress exposing her breasts and panties while Gyokuro was taking off his clothes

"Too bad your mine" Gyokuro laughed darkly

**Chapter end**

**So guys there you have it hope you liked it and review it, a question guys do you want a Gyokuro x Natsu as well ,can be a very minor part or a major part because I am going to write a harem and one on one relationship as well. I'm going to wait a while before writing the next chapter because I need a pairing**

**Pairings you can choose (must give a reason, if no one picks no chapter sorry about that but that's how I do things)**

**Natsu x** **Moka**

**Natsu x** **Akua**

**Natsu x** **Kahlua**

**Natsu x Gyokuro**

**Drag out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ghoul's fire**

**Hey guys, I'm back and lazy as ever with a new chapter. To the readers of blood of the sharingan I'm sorry but the story will be on hiatus until I have finished a story or until I have an Idea, if you want to give me ideas just send them, anything will be accepted but not flames. Now back to this story**

**You are dam right I will make this a harem and yes the never before Natsu x Gyokuro, just because I can *chuckles darkly***

_Gyokuro then started to rub her body against him making some movement in Natsu's member which she felt so rubbed more aggressively "As the only pure blood male vampire, fuck me"_

_"__I'm not ready yet" he tried to get out but found his body not doing what he wants to "my body why?" Natsu found himself taking off her dress exposing her breasts and panties while Gyokuro was taking off his clothes_

_"__Too bad your mine" Gyokuro laughed darkly_

(Lemon start – this my first lemon so don't blame me if it is bad)

"My my it looks like your body is ready" she grinned playing with his member "you want me so bad don't you" she stroked his chin with her other hand

Natsu pulled his head back "you're wrong...hm" Gyokuro started to lick the dick making him shiver "s-stop it f..." she looked up only to see Natsu with glowing red eyes giving a lustful stare

"So you finally give in" he pushed her back "this is going to be so easy" she opened her legs allowing him to enter

Natsu never gave her a chance to prepare as he thrust his dick into her pussy making her moan, he fucked her a bit more before biting her nipple

(10 minutes later)

Gyokuro was on the floor struggling to move as Natsu unmercifully humped her "stop this n..." he came inside her for the ? Time (who gets the right number gets a cookie) as Moka slammed the door open like she does and leaps on him

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, wait is that training" everywhere anyone who knew an innocent girl sneezed "cool can I try"

Natsu gained an evil smirk "sure let's start off with the basics" he made her kneel "now suck this" she replied with a simple "ok" before doing what she was told but the thing she never knew was she was destroying Natsu "WHAT THE HELL"

The thing was fangs "stop biting on it retard" Natsu started and tried to get her off by many ways including trying to open her mouth, pushing her head and running around hoping she would slip but she bit tighter "little shit" he fell over unconscious due to the pain

(1 year later)

"Natsu your mission is simple, help phantom lord and make sure they win" Gyokuro demanded from her chair, both just simply stared at each other

"Why me" Natsu said bored, his appearance had changed over the year as the holy locket was removed, the changes were his bangs were longer that covered a limiter cross, his eyes were permit ally red and had slits

"Because you got me in this state" she said plainly remembering how she got pregnant the first time they had sex "and now I have to deal with this shit machine"

"Fine, fine but why help a light guild, let's just kill them all"

She shook her head "yes they are a light guild but really they work for me, after the council disbands them they will join us then are experiments will be complete" he grinned before he disappeared in a swarm of bats

(Phantom's walking giant)

"My those fairies are so stubborn" Jose watched fairy tail members fight against his shades

"Gee hee what scum, if they were iron I wouldn't eat them"

"Really iron, blood is the way to go" Natsu formed out of a swarm of bats and casually walked over to Jose

"Who are you, don't tell me you are another piece of crap that was on the street" gajeel cracked his knuckles

Jose gave him a stare with killing intent worthy of the title wizard saint "you dare insult lord Alucard" He got out of his seat and kneeled followed by everyone else in the room except gajeel

*iron dragon pillar*

"He's not so tough gee hee" gajeel kept on laughing crazy until a hand went right through his chest

The proud black steel gajeel was now on the floor coughing up blood "don't talk tough if you are not tough but I guess it is too late to say that" Natsu licked some blood of his hand before shaking the rest off "now Jose am I correct in saying you have finished Makarov off"

"Yes and no my lord, he will die as planned due to magic loss" he stood up, keeping his head down in respect

Natsu grinned "good, now if you destroy fairy tail you may join the parade" he looked down at the fallen dragon slayer "if not I will destroy your very existence, now go hunt fairies"

"Yes my lord but what do you plan to do with the girl, she is of no use to us"

"If you want to know plans or to have a say prove yourself first, for now just do as your told" without a second thought everyone in the room left to go fight except the couple of guards holding the stellar mage while Natsu sat on the throne of phantom lord

(Phantom's main hall)

*dead wave*

A dark beam shot out of Jose's hand at Erza, Gray and Elfman ready to kill them until a golden light appeared blocking the spell, the caster was none other than Makarov as he hovered down on a pile of rock "this has gone on long enough, we have spilled the children's blood all because of the bad judgements of their parents, it ends now"

"MASTER!" the three shouted in unison, Erza was first to speak "master can take care of this, we need to find Lucy" she ran past Jose followed by Gray and Elfman, surprisingly Jose let them pass

"It's over for them, he will kill them in a instant or let them suffer but it makes no difference they WILL be dead" Jose closed his eyes then reopened them, they were now completely dark except for a small orange pupil

(Throne room)

The three fairies barged through the heavy double doors, charging into the room but stopped seeing the nearly dead iron dragon slayer

"W-what happened here" Gray started shaking in fear along with Elfman, Erza who had seen more death than the other two got into a battle stance as she felt 'his' presence

"Might titania, now this is a pleasure" Natsu had his hand under his chin

She summoned a sword "who are you?" he just looked at her bored licking his lips "answer me who are you?"

He sighed "you may call me 'Alucard' Beautiful, now it is true you are the strongest female in fairy tail and you are quite famous, I w..."

*ice make lance*

Six lances of ice shot at 'Alucard' but were stopped by an iron sword "so the little experiment was a success, now let's see how effective it is" the fallen dragon slayer was now up and completely healed but he was different, there were now strange tattoo like markings all over his body and his eyes were completely dark with no pupil

"What, his injuries how" Elfman looked at the dragon slayer in shock

"Let me explain it simple for you retards" he yawned before continuing "now that he is dead and with the special something I put inside his blood, he is now what you call a ghoul" he shook his head "now it seems you don't know what it is, it is a mindless killing machine but can be controlled by his or her master and that master apparently is me"

All three fairy tail mages were pissed off at this guy using the dead for his own purposes "you bastard" gray shouted as they charged into the fight

"I will fight you and you alone Erza as you are the only one that stands a chance against me, the other two can face the ghoul" Natsu lifted his hand as a magic circle appeared in front of him and a wall of dark energy appeared and blocked Erza and Natsu from the others

*Requip black wing armour*

"I will end this in one blow" she flew above him and used a downward slash at him which he easily dodged it "stay still"

"Now I wonder what I can do with you, it would be a waste to just kill you right."

**Chapter end**

**Sorry about the small chapter but it's like sometime very late because I can't see the clock which is right in front of my face, O well now here is my question for you loyal readers, what to do with Erza**

**Dark Erza joins Natsu (will be an alive ghoul, if that makes sense)**

**Good Erza stays with fairy tail**

**Dead Erza (for a laugh or being serious it will be sad)**

**Something else (any ideas will be appreciated)**

**Drag out**


End file.
